1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a musical climax display device, which advises a singer, in cases where there is a vocal accompaniment to the music, of the point at which the music starts to move to its climax.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, "karaoke" involves the reproduction of karaoke music while at the same time displaying the lyrics appropriate to that music on a visual display unit. A person is thus able both to listen to the music and at the same time to sing along with it by keeping his eye on the lyrics displayed on the screen.
Most songs, however, have a part which represents what is effectively the peak or climax of that particular piece of music. However, the sort of people who most enjoy karaoke are most often, of course, simply music lovers and not professional singers. Consequently, in their inexperience, they frequently fail to recognize the point at which a song should start to move towards its climax. As a result, they finish the song in a rather disappointing way without having generated a proper build up and climax. The answer to this problem would be to find some way of indicating to the singer precisely where to begin this build up.
It is, of course, already possible, when creating music data on the basis of the MIDI standard, for example, to incorporate a variety of additional information into the basic data, relating most often to features such as pitch, timbre and strength. A reproduction device then converts all this music data into analog signals which subsequently form the basis for the generation of the related musical sounds.